The present disclosure relates to partitions and partition systems for use in restrooms such as in public restrooms, and to methods of installing the same. Individual stalls, for example in public area restrooms, showers, changing stalls, or any variety of other such rooms requiring compartments or stalls, are typically found in schools, airports, movie theaters, stadiums, recreation parks, etc. These individual stalls are generally provided by subdividing walls in the form of separate vertical partitions installed after the room has been finished. In order to provide adequate stability and support, these partitions are attached to a vertical support member, often a stile or pilaster. When one end of a partition is mounted on a traditional wall, the other end of the partition generally terminates at the stile or pilaster. These partitions may be attached by brackets or other devices to a stile or pilaster in a plane perpendicular to the stile or pilaster. Stiles and pilasters may be used to frame doors in these stalls, wherein the door is mounted in line with and between two stiles or pilasters. The stiles or pilasters, themselves, generally may be anchored to the floor, hung from the ceiling, or both.
Typical partition system assembly requires attachment of the partition walls to vertical support members, including traditional walls, stiles, or pilasters, that are, themselves vertically connected to the floor and/or ceiling of the room where the partition system is being installed. Thus, where the walls, floor, and/or ceiling of the room are not perfectly level, as is often the case even within typical allowable construction tolerances, the alignment of the partition system is inevitably affected. As a result, the various members of the partition system, including the partition walls, vertical support members, and/or doors, may be misaligned. This misalignment may result in the formation of excessive openings or gaps providing a line of sight at the seams between adjacent partition panels or at the door hinges or seams, improper door closure or function at the door frames, unsightly aesthetics, and increases in the costs and timing of construction for installation of the partition panels as the panels may need to be specially made to non-standard dimensions to account for the room imperfections. Consequently, installation of such partition systems can be time consuming and expensive.